


Ocean

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 15 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Klaine AU, inspired by how I feel about my own finals :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my awesome friend Mary, I love you! I'll write something smutty for you soon, I promise ;)

Blaine hated finals.

No matter what he did, every second felt like he was drowning in the ocean made of notes, study books and essays, and, after adding the general stressing about the possibility of not getting everything done in time, Blaine felt like he was dying inside, overworked, overstressed and absolutely exhausted. He already had two of his finals behind him, but there were still two papers he had to hand in, one presentation and two more exams to pass, one of them being tomorrow. He felt like his eyes were bleeding from how much he was reading, his hands were twitching, probably from the excessive amounts of caffeine in his system, he was pretty sure that it was flowing in his veins instead of blood by now.  

Yes, Blaine hated finals. And if he had to read even one more line, he would surely go crazy, so he stood up abruptly, shutting his book with a loud thump, deciding to get some fresh air, hoping it would clear his mind, at least a little. He didn’t have it in him to go for a walk, so he chose going up to the roof instead. Grabbing his jacket and keys, he exited his apartment and quickly climbed the stairs, opening the door to the roof and breathing in deeply. The cold, crisp air filled his lungs and he closed his eyes, letting the light breeze cool his heated face, and it wasn’t until he opened his eyes that he noticed that he wasn’t the only person on the roof. Taking a few steps closer, he made some noise on purpose, not wanting to startle the other man, seeing as giving a stranger a heart attack on the top of the building wasn’t probably the best idea.

Hearing him coming, the man turned around and Blaine realized that he wasn’t a stranger at all. It was Kurt Hummel, his neighbor from the apartment next door. They never really talked, only exchanged a few words here and there, and Blaine only knew that he was studying something related with fashion, he remembered Kurt carrying a bunch of sketches with him one day, along with some fabrics.

“Hey, Blaine.” Kurt’s voice brought him back to Earth and when he looked up, Kurt was looking curiously at him.

“Kurt.” Blaine smiled, standing next to him, close to the edge, but not close enough for it to be considered dangerous. “I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect to find anyone here.”

“Same, actually.” Kurt replied teasingly, giving Blaine a pointed look. “But I just needed a break.”

“Oh god, me too.” Blaine groaned, not even caring how whiny he actually sounded.

“Finals?” Kurt asked and hummed sympathetically when Blaine nodded dejectedly. “Let me guess. You have something tomorrow, an exam or a paper that you have to hand in?” Blaine nodded again, this time glancing at Kurt curiously, arching his eyebrow and daring him to continue. “And it feels like your head is going to explode and you’d rather drown yourself in the ocean than face all of this.”

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh, Kurt’s analysis was surprisingly accurate. “Are you sure you’re not studying psychology?”

“Nah.” Kurt shook his head with a smile. “Just, been there, done that. I have an exam tomorrow and three papers due in the next four days.”

“Welcome to the club.” Blaine grinned and they fell into a comfortable silence, standing next to each other, breathing deeply and enjoying the view of the city.

A few minutes later, Kurt sighed. “I should probably get going. There’s still a little part of me that tells me I should be studying right now.”

Not happy about that, but knowing that Kurt was right, Blaine let out a loud sigh as well. “Same.”

With sour faces, they walked down the stairs, heading to their apartments and parting with one last smile, and Kurt was about to open his door when Blaine’s brain decided it was apparently the best time to be blunt and spontaneous.

“Hey, Kurt?” Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself, and Kurt’s head snapped up as he looked at him questioningly. “Maybe we could go out for a lunch tomorrow? To celebrate or eat our worries away, depending on the exams’ results.” He said, words rushing out of his mouth and he bit his lip, waiting for Kurt’s answer.

Kurt looked at him, surprised, but a few seconds later, a wide grin spread on his face. “I’d love to. Here, let me…” He said, walking back to Blaine and handing him his phone. “Give me your number.”

After handing the phone back, Blaine smiled. “Text me tomorrow.”

“I will. Good luck, Blaine.” Kurt said and, smiling back and opening the door to his apartment, disappearing inside just as Blaine shut his own door. Sitting behind his desk, Blaine eyed his notes ominously and started reading again, but in a far better mood than before. Even if the exam went bad, at least he had a date with the guy he had been crushing on for a while, so he figured he didn’t have a  reason to complain.

 

(As it turned out, both of their exams went well. And so did their date, ending with a sweet kiss and a promise of more after their finals were done. Sure enough, after the semester ended, there was another date, and then, another one. It was barely six months after they started dating, when they realized that there really wasn’t a point in having two separate apartments next to each other when they had been spending most of the days and nights only in one of them. So they moved in together. You know, just to be economical.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135267603024/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
